Tarde
by Miss Equinox
Summary: ...Aos olhos de Ludwig, era tarde demais. /AlemanhaItália/- /Angst/ - /Dedicada para Lady Asther/


**Disclaimer:** Axis Powers Hetalia não me pertence. Se não eu não precisaria estar escrevendo uma _**fan**_fiction, certo?

* * *

**1940**

'_Germania, ti amo!'_

Sempre, antes ou depois de ouvir essas palavras, Ludwig sentia os braços finos de Feliciano envolverem suas costas e seu rosto, adornado por um sorriso bobo, se afundar em seu peito. _Era rotina_, mas o alemão sempre corava, mesmo já sabendo daquele costume, mesmo tendo certeza que aquelas palavras não tinham seriedade alguma.

Não duvidava que o italiano fosse apegado a sua pessoa de algum modo ou até chegasse a gostar dele, mas não acreditava que chegava a tal ponto que aquele sentimento pudesse ser chamado de amor. Mas ainda sim, Ludwig corava e não entendia o porquê – e por isso, eventualmente, corava ainda mais.

E ainda ficava surpreso com a facilidade com quê aquelas palavras tão significativas saiam da boca de Feliciano. Ele não se lembrava de um dia tê-las dito a ninguém, nem mesmo ao seu irmão.

Então, por que algumas vezes se sentia tão tentado a responder 'Eu também'?

Sacudiu a cabeça.

Não deveria pensar naquilo quando em meio a uma guerra. Existiam coisas mais importantes que aquilo a serem pensadas, claro.

Afinal aquilo nem era tão importante assim, era...?

**1944**

Era doloroso admitir que sentisse falta de Feliciano.

Falta de seus abraços, seus sorrisos e sua voz, que antes sempre lhe dizia aquelas três palavras, alto o suficiente para qualquer um ouvir.

Era doloroso admitir que sentisse falta de quem havia _destruído_.

Podia se lembrar com clareza a raiva de seu chefe ao saber que o Reino da Itália havia se rendido aos Aliados. Podia se lembrar com mais clareza ainda a sensação de pavor que o tomou quando foi ordenado a invadir e tomar o território italiano. E com ainda mais clareza, podia se lembrar da culpa esmagadora que sentiu ao ver as terras de Feliciano destruídas por sua causa.

Ainda sentia-se terrivelmente culpado e ainda sentia seus olhos arderem com lágrimas que se recusava a deixar sair, desde então. Não tinha direito de chorar por algo que tinha feito, tinha?

Não havia visto o italiano desde o dia que havia terminado a invasão a suas terras, pois seu irmão fez questão de levá-lo para casa, para bem longe dele. E ele ainda se lembrava do ódio no olhar que Lovino o lançou enquanto fugia com um Feliciano desmaiado.

Ele merecia, afinal era por sua culpa que o seu antigo aliado estava naquele estado, não era?

Ele merecia o ódio de Romano.

E ele sabia que se algum dia visse ódio nos olhos de Feliciano, ele também mereceria – por mais que duvidasse que o italiano fosse algum dia fazer isso. Ódio não era algo próprio de Feliciano.

E ele sabia que sempre sentiria uma dor no peito ao saber que talvez nunca mais fosse sentir os braços finos e quentes de Feliciano o envolver. Que talvez, nunca mais veria um sorriso no rosto do italiano – ou ao menos, que seus sorrisos nunca mais seriam seus.

Não tardou para que as lágrimas enfim escorressem pelo rosto pálido de Ludwig. Soluçou, trêmulo, escondendo o rosto com uma das mãos.

Era ainda mais doloroso, era ainda mais cruel admitir que amasse o italiano, porque agora era tarde demais para poder dizer aquilo ao outro sem que doesse, sem que Ludwig se sentisse culpado, se sentisse tão culpado quanto um criminoso.

_Tarde demais._

'_Ich liebe dich, Italien__… __Verzeih mir."_

* * *

**N/A:  
**- x -

'_Germania! Ti amo!'_ = 'Alemanha! Te amo!'

_'Ich liebe dich, Italien... Verzeih mir.' = _'Eu te amo, Itália... Perdoe-me.' _(segundo o nem-tão-confiável-assim Google Translator.)_

- x -

Pronto.  
Por mais inacreditável que me soe, eu escrevi uma Alemanha/Itália!~~~  
Não é como se eu não goste de Alemanha/Itália. Pelo contrário, acho inclusive que é um par dificil de desgostar, que nem Espanha/Itália. É só que eu nunca me imaginei escrevendo com eles, mesmo.  
Mas como nada é impossível... Aqui está. ~  
...Tá, parei com a N/A. Se eu me prolongar muito, eu vou acabar digitando um testamento, então, aí vai o clássico.  
Deixem review, por favor. Nem dói, nem nada e ainda é de graça [ou quase?]. Façam uma ficwriter feliz. 3  
Até uma próxima.~


End file.
